Sweet Sacrifice
by Hailey Westerholdt
Summary: A virgin sacrifice is required each year to appease the terrible dragon who lives top of the mountain. This year the unlucky bride is Tweek. Will he end up as the dragon's meal or will he find a way to escape his fate? Creek yaoi, maybe m-preg (other parings might include Style, Bunny and Tyde)


Hello dear readers! A few au plots have infested my brain and I just need to let them out… This will be a Creek story set in the middle ages with dragons and magic and nymphs and so on, also it will be yaoi and maybe later even m-preg. Pls pretend it's logical to send a girly boy as a virgin sacrifice to a man- eating dragon instead of a real girl – that is how yaoi this story will be ;) I have planned out pretty much the whole story already… Pls review and let me know what you think.

Prologue

Tweek sat in a dimly lit room. Candles had been placed all round him, their flickering lights reflected in the mirror right in front of the boy, illuminating his long blond hair and light green eyes against pale skin.

The boy could do nothing more than stare at his reflection in the mirror.

His eyes were still a little red from all the crying the night before, dark purple circles were showing beneath them, making him look sickly and frail. All colour had left his face making the light dust of freckles on his cheeks stand out more than usually.

He could see his reflection was almost still, sitting on the stool he had been placed on a while ago, but beneath the apathetic facade he could feel a constant shivering in his limbs. Women were rushing around him constantly, their hands touching his face, his hair, his clothing and there was a sweet smell in the air from all the incense that was burned in the room.

Someone was gripping his hair quite roughly, braiding his hair into a thin braid at the side of his head. There were two of these braids on each side of his head, meeting on the back of his head before gracefully swinging behind his back along with the rest of his long blond mane. For the first time someone had put so much effort into taming it, and he immensely disliked the pulling and the tight feeling it left his scalp with. Pretty white flowers were placed around the bun, making look almost like a bride despite the black clothing.

But he was no bride. Nor would he ever be. He knew that at the end of the day there would be nothing of him left. His hair would be gone and his flesh would be gone. There would probably not even be a pile of bones left of him in this world. The thought made his stomach churn uncomfortably but fortunately there wasn't anything within him that could have been thrown up. After he had been informed of his fate the day before, he hadn't been able to eat anything at all.

He felt so terrible empty. It was hard to grasp, the concept of being a sacrifice for a beast. How was one supposed to feel when one had been alive for sixteen years, had been raised by poor but loving parents, had made thousands of experiences – good and bad- and then be only good enough to be fed to a giant monster? He could already see himself somewhere deep in the woods, running in panic through the darkness, but too slow – much too slow- to escape the razor sharp teeth and claws that wanted to rip his body apart. How much would he have to suffer before the dragon was done playing with him?

But the perhaps worst feeling was that he had never done anything wrong, never hurt anyone, never committed any crime. And yet he was being punished. What for? Tweek couldn't tell. His fate had been sealed the moment the white arrow had hit his father's roof. That one arrow was what would kill him and leave his old father with no one to take care of him.

Every year, someone was chosen to be the sacrifice, usually a boy or girl younger than eighteen. How exactly the victim was determined or who was the one to fire the arrow was kept a mystery and no one was allowed to know anything about it. The chosen one would be dressed up, looking as appetizing as possible, then led up the mountain and left there for the dragon to come and claim as its meal.

He was made to wear some flimsy thing made of black lace, almost a dress, but too short and too thin to be anything a decent person would wear. It was nearly see through in the front and the back, showing his a good bit of his chest and overall much more skin than he felt comfortable with. A thin black cape was thrown over his shoulders to at least help a little bit against the cold of the night.

One of the women sprayed a sweet smelling kind of perfume on him that made Tweek feel light headed. Then somebody grabbed his arm with more force than strictly necessary, pulled him to his feet so his gaze broke contact with his reflection for good. Then he was dragged away from the stool, and out of the room. In front of the house stood an old wooden carriage, two black horses waiting impatiently before it. Lanterns were fixated at the front of the carriage making it look as if it was here to take the blonde straight to his own funeral.

His hands were shivering now in the grip of the man who held onto his wrist. The villagers had come together in front of his house, all wanting to see his departure. He knew all of the spectators. He knew the women who had dressed him up, he knew the men who had dragged him out here, he knew the men on horses waiting to escort him deep into the woods and he knew the coachman who would lead the carriage deep into the woods and closer to the mountain.

But now, everyone he knew seemed like a stranger to him. Their guilty yet relieved gazes were foreign to him, some of them were only regarding him coldly, as if he was already dead, others even smiled upon seeing him. In a way, Tweek had to admit that he understood. Hadn't he himself lived for sixteen years while one person ended up as a meal for the dragon every year? He had enjoyed the safety it brought when the beast had been appeased with his annual sacrifice and was guilty of secretly feeling relieved as well. Now that he was the one being carted away to his doom all the stares seemed unnecessarily cruel.

The blonde looked up to where he could see the tall mountain on which the dragon's lair was located. The full moon was gazing back at him partly engulfed in soft slowly passing clouds, the mountain top was like a pitch black needle piercing the illuminated night sky above. The boy half expected to see a long ragged shape flying through the air, circling the peak in anticipation of its prey or to hear one of the deep roars that could be occasionally heard even down in the valley. But there was nothing to be seen or heard at all, only the serene full moon casting its cold light down on them.

Only when he had been placed none too gently on the uncomfortable wooden bench inside the carriage did the oppressive feeling upon meeting his fate press down on his heart, as if a spell had been lifted and Tweek put his trembling hands over his eyes and cried.

That's it, the prologue is done. Next chapter will reveal the dragon and his monstrous appetite!


End file.
